simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kosmita
Kosmita jest Simem koloru zielonego z dużymi czarnymi oczami. Rodzi go zwykle postać porwana przez obcych. Aby doszło do przylotu UFO należy przez cały dzień starać się wypełnić wszystkie potrzeby (na zapas), a o godzinie 19.00 przystąpić do patrzenia w gwiazdy teleskopem. W dodatku Nocne Życie można także zostać porwanym w kuli "Elektropląs" na szybkich obrotach mając 10 punktów kondycji.Niestety kobiety porwane przez obcych nigdy nie urodzą kosmity. :thumb|Kosmici Jak stworzyć kosmitę? Sposób 1.: Aby w rodzinie pojawił się kosmita, trzeba poczekać, aż Sima (!) porwą kosmici. Po pewnym czasie okaże się, że jest w ciąży. Urodzi on czarnookiego kosmitę o zielonej cerze, najczęściej z dużymi (wręcz wyłupiastymi) oczami. Sposób 2.: W otoczeniu otwórz Linię Komend ( CTRL + SHIFT + C ) i wpisz kod: boolprop testingcheatsenabled true. Tworząc rodzinę wciśnij jednocześnie klawisze ( SHIFT + N ) i wybierz zieloną karnację (klikając na Karnacje zmodyfikowane). Do wyboru także są dostępne czarne oczy (tylko dla dorosłych simów). Sposób 3.: '''(Ten sposób jest najprostszy choć nie zawsze Sim wraca w ciąży.W otoczeniu otwórz Linię Komend ( CTRL + SHIFT + C ) i wpisz kod: boolprop testingcheatsenabled true. Następnie wchodzimy w dowolną rodzine kupujemy teleskop ( ten droższy ) klikamy na niego trzymajac shift. Pojawia sie kilka nowych opcji, klikamy na "Debug - get Abducted" i gotowe, nasz sim trafi na statek zielonogłowych ludzików. '''Sposób 4.: '''W dodatku Czas Wolny, z aspiracją "Nauka" dochodzi opcja na teleskopie, aby przywołać kosmitów. '''Sposób 5.: Wpisujemy kod boolprop testingcheatsenabled true. W trybie życia klikamy na sima, klikamy spawn (najpewniej po kliknięciu więcej) i wybieramy Tombstone of L and D. Wtedy pojawi się nagrobek. Przeszukujemy opcje, aż znajdziemy pozycję "Make me alien pregnant". I nasz sim jest w ciąży kosmicznej. Jeżeli nie chcecie czekać, kliknijcie na opcję koło "Make me alien pregnant" "Speed up my pregnancy". I za 3 godziny urodzi się śliczny wyłupiasty dzidziuś :) . Sposób 6. Można bez dodatków i kodów wysłać sima do kosmitow . Po prostu Sim musi mieć Aspirację "Pragnienie Zdobywania Wiedzy" i 10 punktów logiki. Jeśli będzie dostatecznie dlugo patrzeć w teleskop, niebawem przyleci UFO . Dziwnowo - okolica zapanowana przez obcych W Dziwnowie mieszka Technik Zapylacz, jeden z kosmitów. Możemy spojrzeć na jego drzewo genealogiczne, występują w nim inni ciekawi kosmici; Zawsze rodzicielka Królowa czy Truteń Kolonizacyjny 23476. Technik Zapylacz ma także dwie córki, kosmitki, które mieszkają w innym domu i syna, Janka Kowala - mieszańca, ponieważ ma zieloną skórę, ale oczy ma normalne. Kobieta i kosmici Kobiety też mogą zajść w ciąże z kosmitami,lecz nie przez porwanie. Mogą zajść w ciąże tylko podczas bara-bara z kosmitą w łóżku,na parceli publicznej lub mieszkalnej.thumb The Sims 3 W The Sims 3, kosmici nie występują - można jedynie dać Simowi zieloną karnację. Czarnych oczu niestety także nie można zrobić - nie da się ustawić koloru białek. Ciekawostki *Porwane simki nigdy nie zachodzą w ciążę. Jedynie mężczyźni mogą urodzić kosmitę. Do tego, by kobieta jednak urodziła kosmitę należy skorzystać z InSIMenatora. *Kosmici nie zawsze rodzą się z czarnymi oczami. *Czasem przy małym kosmicie gdy ma brudną pieluszkę latają muchy. *Jeśli mamy dodatek Na Studiach, to w jednej z akademii - Nowej Politechnice mieszka kosmitka (Stella Terrano) *W The Sims 3 nie ma kosmitów. Jest jedynie zielona karnacja choć w dodatku Kariera pojawia się jeden ,,kosmita''.Jest zielony i przypomina kosmitów z The Sims 2.'' *Na podglądzie miasta co jakiś czas przelatuje statek kosmitów. *Aby statek przyleciał na podgląd miasta trzeba mieć rozbity statek UFO lub Simchenge. *Podobno te 2 wymienione wyżej obiekty po umieszczeniu zwiększają prawdopodobieństwo porwania przez obcych *Statki kosmitów wyglądają identycznie w prawie wszystkich grach maxis Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 2 Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Kosmici